jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Komentarz na blogu:NigrumNight/This is my Fight./@comment-38060051-20190430215805
Kajam się w prochu i popiele, że tyle mi to zajęło. Ponieważ tekst do nadrobienia jest długi, a chcę go dokładniej przeanalizować i na podsumowanie wysnuć wnioski, pisanie koma chwilę mi zajmie. Ale, żeby zostawić po sobie już jakiś ślad, tak na dobry początek wstawiam analizę prologu. Zatem zaczynajmy. Ogółem, opowieść fajnie się zaczyna. Ale, ponieważ dobrze wiem, że nasz porg nie lubi, jak mu się za bardzo słodzi, dorzucę od siebie trochę krytyki. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie zbyt miażdżąca ^^ PROLOG 1. Gdy dostrzegła nieznajomą jej kobietę krzyknęła, a następnie wyskoczyła z łodzi, raniąc sobie przy okazji lewą łydkę. Dobrze by było zaznaczyć, o co się zraniła. Bo raczej od zwykłej, połamanej deski nie byłoby takiego uszkodzenia skóry, co najwyżej otarcie. Więc co, wystający gwóźdź, ostry brzeg skały? ;) 2. Już miała uciekać w kierunku lasu, kiedy za ramię pochwyciła ją nieznajoma, przytrzymując mocno, przez co w niedługim czasie ściskane miejsce na ręce dziewczyny zrobiło się czerwone. Przeprowadziłam obserwacje. Przy dużym i długim zacisku skóra bieleje (bo odcina się dopływ krwi). Dopiero po zluźnieniu robi się czerwona, bo napływa tam krew w nadmiarze (ta zatrzymana przez ucisk). Więc owszem, po puszczeniu Lisy Nigrum mogła się przyglądać czerwonym śladom, ale nie w momencie zaciskania. A, jeszcze uwaga á propos zapisu myśli. "Cholerny brak wyczucia, skarciła się w myślach." Jak dla mnie ten zapis jest trochę... Mylący? Wiem, że i tak masz wyrobione zdanie i Cię nie przekonam, ale według mnie zapis przytoczony poniżej też nie byłby zły: "Cholerny brak wyczucia" - skarciła się w myślach. 3. Widzisz Lisa...- zaczęła starsza, marszcząc na chwilę brwi.'" Przed ''Lisa przecinek ;) 4. Raczej nikogo po za mną tu nie '''znajdziesz'. Dziwi mnie tylko jak tu się znalazłaś...'' Grrr, powtórzenie xD (Tak, jestem przeczulona :P) 5. Ogółem zauważyłam, że brakuje Ci przecinków przed który w formie, gdzie zostało to połączone w wyrażenie ze spójnikiem "o", " z" lub "w", np: *o którym *z których *w które Wiesz, o co mi chodzi ;) 6. Przykro mi - odezwała się cicho starsza '''przedstawicielka płci pięknej'.'' Nie chcę się czepiać, ale to wyrażenie brzmi mało literacko. Czasem lepiej powtórzyć imię, niż tak chodzić na około, bo to źle wygląda ;) 7. Przeniosła wzrok z twarzy Lisy, na jej wciąż krwawiącą łydkę, która nieustannie brudziła złocisty dotąd piasek. Otworzyła szerzej oczy, łapiąc się za lewą skroń.- Chwila, gdzie ja mam głowę! Przecież ty krwawisz! Ta sytuacja jest trochę niedorzeczna. Po pierwsze brzmi to tak, jakby na twarzy Lisy znajdowała się również jej łydka. Ale okej, może się po prostu czepiam :P Tylko powiedz mi, kim w sumie jast Lisa, bo chyba nie człowiekiem, a tym bardziej dzieckiem. Ma rozciętą nogę (dalej nie wiemy, czym xD), krwawi porządnie i co?... No właśnie nic. I to jest problem. Powinna płakać z bólu, co z pewnością zwróciłoby uwagę Nigrum (bo okej, mogła nie zauważyć, że małolata się drasnęła). No chyba, że zranienie było tak nieznaczne, że Lisa nawet tego nie poczuła. Tylko w takim razie o co ta panika? (I ciągłe wspominanie o piasku pobrudzonym szkarłatną cieczą...:P) Ludzie, ale ja jestem wredna. Nigrum, wybacz mi xD Jedziemy dalej. 8. … zaniosła do kuchni, sadzając brunetkę przy palenisku. E, źle. Nie mogła jej nieść, sadzając. Niestety, gramatyka jest brutalna :v 9. Rana powinna się niedługo zagoić, jednak najprawdopodobniej zostanie blizna. Okej, mamy już potwierdzenie, że rana jest całkiem poważna, skoro ma zostać po niej blizna. Więc tym bardziej nie rozumiem braku reakcji Lisy na ból. Plus magiczne pominięcie procesu opatrywania... Przyznam, że początkowo pogubiłam się. "No bo jak to, Nigrum idzie po bandaże, a tu cyk! - i Lisa sama sobie ją obandażowała, czy ta noga już była owinięta?" - No, sama rozumiesz :D 10. ''- Lisa - zaczęła poważnie, jednak jej wzrok wciąż był łagodny, a same oczy wprost błyszczały. Mimo tego, wokół jej osoby wciąż unosiła się aura tajemniczości.- Zostań, proszę.'' Ja bym zwiała. Nie wiem, może po prostu Lisa za łatwo jej zaufała? Jakaś tajemnicza babka zaczepia ją śpiącą w łodzi, jeszcze chwyta mocno za ramię, zanosi do domu... W sensie, rozumiem, że Lisa ma dopiero jedenaście lat i praktycznie nic nie pamięta, to jednak z reguły w dziecku zostaje takie instynktowne przeświadczenie, że "powinno mieć mamę". Dlaczego więc ona nie krzyczy, płacze, że chce do niej wrócić? Bez sensu, że pamięta liczbę (coś bardziej złożonego niż informacja, że ktoś istnieje albo nie ;)), ale nie ma żadnego odruchu, żeby gdzieś wrócić... No dziwne, dziwne :] Na koniec jeszcze coś. Zwrócenie uwagi, że dziewczynka chwyta się za prawy łokieć, a Nigrum się domyśla, że to jej naturalny odruch... Jak dla mnie, było to niepotrzebne. Uważny czytelnik sam by się domyślił :P Ach, no i czekoladowe oczy, ale o tym już była dyskusja xD Okej, to tak na dobry początek. Edit 1: ROZDZIAŁ 1 1. … przysłaniając dłonią usta, by powstrzymać odruch ziewania. Z marnym skutkiem. No bo to nigdy nie działa. Usta przysłaniamy po to, żeby nam zębów nikt nie był zmuszony oglądać xD 2. I jeszcze jedno... pod żadnym pozorem nie masz wchodzić do pokoju po lewej stronie łazienki, dobrze? To brzmi niemal jak zaproszenie XD Powinna po prostu zabarykadować wejście i tyle. Na ma to jak wskazywać jakiemuś obcemu dziecku, który na drzewie owoc to jest pewnie ten zakazany. Od razu nabierze na niego ochotę, a zerwanie go jest tylko kwestią czasu. Już prędzej mogła poczekać, aż Lisa ją spyta o te drzwi, albo po prostu wspomnieć o położeniu tylko tych pomieszczeń, które powinny dziewczynkę interesować. Nie na odwrót :P 3. Ogółem, co jest uderzające w zachowaniu Lisy - nie widać w niej cienia przerażenia spowodowanego swoim położeniem. Nie ma w niej żadnego poczucia zagrożenia, braku czegoś, chęci jak najszybszego przypomnienia sobie czegokolwiek. To wręcz wygląda tak, jakby wygodniej jej było zostać z Nigrum, niż przypomnieć sobie swoją przeszłość. A ludzie w podobnym położeniu z reguły reagują odwrotnie :) 4. Często się powtarzasz. "Usiadła obok kobiety", a zaraz potem "zajrzeć przez ramię kobiety". Zamiast tego mogłabyś częściej używać zaimków ;) 5. I zaś płeć piękna... XD 6. Shhh... - jakby rozumiem, o co Ci chodzi, sama też lubiłam ten zapis, ale niestety, albo stety, piszesz po polsku i obowiązuje "polska fonetyka" onomatopei... Patrząc w ten sposób, shhh źle brzmi xD 7. … pod czujnym okiem brązowookiej... - czujesz, co tu się gryzie, prawda? :D Trochę się głubię, w kółko tylko "kobieta", "zielonooka", "brązowooka", "młoda", "starsza"... Więcej zaimków i takich zwykłych słów jak "rozmówczyni" itp. 8. … przedstawicielki płci żeńskiej... - to samo, co przy płci pięknej. 9. Powiesz mi co cię tak dręczy, czy mam to wyciągnąć z ciebie siłą? - to też pytanie z serii "Uciekaj, ale już!" xD 10. "Ciemnobrązowych" piszemy łącznie. Okej, podjęłam decyzję, że nie będę rozpisywać w ten sposób kolejnych rozdziałów. Pewnie nie jest to zbyt miłe, a poza tym biorąc pod uwagę ilość tekstu, komentarz wyszedłby dłuższy niż to opowiadanie xD Po prostu machnę jedno podsumowanie. Może być? ;) A jednak musiałam... XD Edit 2: RESZTA ROZDZIAŁÓW 1. Nigrum pokręciła jedynie głową na boki z uśmiechem na malinowych, '''pogryzionych' ustach. - Że co? Nie fucz, bo będziesz spać na podłodze. - Fukaj. 2. Niekonsekwencja w rozdziale czwartym - Lisa chce się przed "nieznajomym" bronić mieczem, który miała u pasa. Jest to dosyć dziwne, bo jako więźnia powinni ją w pierwszej kolejności rozbroić. 3. Domyślił się, że musiała się nieźle nagimnastykować, by móc uderzyć go w wybrane miejsce. … kładąc dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka, gdzie ówcześnie mu przywaliła. Po pierwsze, jak to jest, że żeby uderzyć, to musiała się nagimnastykować, ale potem już bez problemu kładzie mu dłoń na ramieniu. A po drugie, "ówcześnie" nie znaczy to samo, co "wcześniej" (przed chwilą). 4. Skrzywił się niezauważalnie, odczuwając ból spowodowany za mocnym przyciśnięciem '''dłoni' do miejsca wcześniejszego ataku brunetki. Dziewczyna od razu zabrała dłoń, najwyraźniej przypominając sobie, że lepiej nie powinna kłaść w tym miejscu swojej drobnej dłoni. W myślach podziękował jej za to.'' Bez przesady, nie mogła uderzyć aż tak mocno... :P Poza tym, na pewno istnieją jakieś synonimy do słowa dłoń :P 5'. ''… dwójki młodzieńców... - młodzieniec to typowo męskie określenie, więc nie możesz go używać w kontekście Lisy i Tenebrisa. No chyba, że Lisa postanowiła zmienić płeć XD '''6. Podszedł do blondyna, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu, zasłoniętym przez '''metalowego naramiennika.' - Raczej "metalowy naramiennik" ;) '''7.' Pilnować ją pod moją obecność. - A nie "nieobecność"? ;D 8. Ponownie opadła na kolana, przez co popiół z ziemi wzniósł się w powietrze, tańcząc wokół jej osoby. - Jak, skoro padał deszcz, czyli ziemia, a tym samym leżący na niej popiół był mokry? 9. … zaraz po '''niechybnej' ucieczce z rąk Łowców.'' - Co przez to rozumiesz? Bo słowo "niechybny" samo w sobie znaczy: "taki, który się z pewnością wydarzy; nieuchronny". Kiedyś znaczyło też "trafiający do celu, celny". Ale jak to się ma do tej ucieczki? 10. Pisząc "cośtam, by cośtam zrobić" przed by zawsze stawiaj przecinek :) 11. Danny urodził się na początku sierpnia w sezonie '''burz i piorunów', jakie nawiedzały okoliczną wyspę co roku. Niemniej jednak, tamtego dnia było inaczej - wszystko działo się jakby ze zdwojoną siłą. Coś mi tu zgrzyta, jeśli chodzi o logikę zdania. Najpierw mówisz, że to był sezon burzowy. A zaraz potem używasz frazy niemniej jednak ("fraza spójnikowa przyłączająca zdanie lub wyrażenie, którego treść nie jest zgodna z tym, co można by wywnioskować z wcześniejszego kontekstu) i potwierdzasz napisane wcześniej zdanie, co mocno się ze sobą gryzie. Mogłabyś powiedzieć, że "nie był''' to okres bardzo burzowy, niemniej jednak tamtego dnia było inaczej - wszystko działo się ze zdwojoną siłą''. Jeśli moje rozumowanie jest błędne, proszę mnie poprawić (Eriel, czekam :P). Druga sprawa - burze nawiedzały tylko jedną, sąsiadującą wyspę? Tak pytam, bo to trochę dziwne zjawisko (ale nie niemożliwe, musisz je tylko dobrze uzasadnić). No chyba, że to kwestia błędu w tekście. Nie wiem, nie siedzę w Twojej głowie (jeszcze XD). 12. Danny od zawsze był '''chuderlawy i chudy', dopiero dzięki pracy w kuźni nabrał mięśni i stał się bardziej szczupły, niż "patykowaty".'' Chuderlawy znaczy w sumie to samo, co chudy, więc zestawienie tych słów obok siebie jest mało szczczęśliwe :] Tak poza tematem, wychodzi na to, że Tenebris to w sumie taki Czkawka. Nawet ma super-hiper smoka, jakich mało (i ten granatowy kolor... XD). Dobra, poniosło mnie :v Wróćmy do sedna ;) Eee, powiem Ci, jak tak czytam te przezwiska, to ci jego gnębiciele musieli go bardzo lubić; żadnych obelg, "wrona" wcale się tak źle nie kojarzy, a "Syn Ciemności" to już niemal górna półka - z takim przezwiskiem byłby świetnym antagonistą xD Z czasem z wiedzy teoretycznej (z której Danny był nawiasem mówiąc najlepszy z czego oczywiście wszyscy się śmiali)… - no właśnie to nie jest takie oczywiste. Normalnie drugi Czkawka w miksie ze Śledziem - a resztę rówieśników przedstawiasz jako cymbałów, masę kopii Sączysmarka. A spróbuj urozmaicić charaktery i podejście poszczególnych osób do różnych spraw. Nie idź na skróty :) Jakby, końcówka akapitu o historii Danny'ego to streszczenie części JWS (wkradły Ci się tam przynajmniej dwie literówki: nic - nić, jedynaście - jedenaście). Ale okej, masz do tego prawo. Tylko powiedz mi, skąd w głowie Danny'ego pomysł, żeby zakładać (a może i nawet stworzyć) siodło? Mieli tam jakieś siodłane zwierzęta, na których się wzorował? Pytam, bo ludzie często pomijają ten aspekt. I tak, wiem, w filmie Czkawka też zrobił siodło. Ale ono służyło głównie do tego, żeby zmieniać ustawienie lotki (wiadomo, lepiej się utrzymać też, ale doszedł do tego metodą prób i błędów - czyt. wielu upadków xD). Pozostali jeźdźcy utrzymywali się na smokach za pomocą prostych elementów, np: lin. Dopiero w dwójce mają siodła z prawdziwego zdarzenia (powiedzmy to głośno - siodła z serialu to porażka :]), które pomagają im się utrzymać. Okej, rozpisałam się. Czas wracać na ziemię XD 13. Przepraszam.… Nie powinienem był zachować się w ten sposób. - Eeee... A czemu niby? Nie znają się, a on ma ją tylko dostarczyć z punktu A do punktu B. Nikt nie powiedział, że ma odpowiadać na jej wszystkie pytania. No weź, niech ma trochę honoru, a nie od razu pod pantofel XD 14. "Jedenaście", nie "jedynaście". 15. Geeez, najpierw się na niego obraża, o potem jeszcze rzuca się na szyję? 16. Maska jakimś dziwnym trafem leżała przy nim, a nie na jego twarzy. Najwyraźniej mi zaufał, myślała radośnie w duchu. '' No nie dziwnym. Jak już raz smoczysko zrzuciło mu maskę na oczach dziewczyny, to jaki był sens dalej się w tym dusić? XD '''17.' ''- Przygarnęła cię, huh? - mruknął, przymykając oczy.'' I znowu angielskie skrzywienie (sama tak mam xD). Tak, wiem, to dobrze wygląda. Ale po polsku źle brzmi :] 18. Ziewnął przeciągle, przyciągając do siebie dziewczynę tak, że miała głowę na jego piersi, a on swoją na jej. Techniczne nie jestem w stanie sobie tego wyobrazić. No bo jak oni to zrobili? Tylko jedno z nich może mieć głowę opartą na piersi drugiego. Razem po prostu się nie da O.o 19. Westchnął męczeńsko - '''ta dziewczyna' nawet spać mu nie da.'' ''- Spróbuj raz jeszcze - wybełkotał w odpowiedzi, nawet nie otwierając oczu. Nie miał siły na dalsze użeranie się z tą pełną energii '''dziewczyną. Powtórzenia serio przeszkadzają w czytaniu... 20. ''- Daaaaan - jęknęła, przedłużając samogłoskę w jego nowym przezwisku.'' - No, bo po samym zapisie byśmy się nie domyślili XDD Btw, wracając do sposobu ich spania... Oni znają się zaledwie od kilku godzin, a zachowują się niemal jak para. I tak, pewnie powiesz, że są jeszcze dziećmi... Okej, ale nawet maluchy w przedszkolu nie leżą sobie na brzuchach. Serio. Dzieci mają jakiś dystans do obcych, a nie lecą do każdego, nieważe kto to. Poza tym dwanaście i piętnaście lat to już nie taki niski wiek. Po prostu to co robią wcale nie jest takie niewinne, jakie (chyba) miało być. 21. '' - Nie zapominaj, że od teraz masz również mnie - wyszeptał, cmokając zielonooką w czoło, na co ta zachichotała.'' Boszszsz, nieee.... To jest złe! I Ty niby nie piszesz romansów? To zaufanie, cmokanie... Ale to boli. I niszczy wszelką logikę w relacjach, jaką od zawsze znałam... O.o Cholera, przecież oni teraz wyraźnie flirtują. Cały czas. Jak mi wyjedziesz z tekstem, że Lisa w nim nic nie widziała, bo była dzieckiem, to...! xDDD 22. '' - Gdzie lecimy? - wyszeptała w stronę Danny'ego'' Wyszeptała? Nie usłyszałby jej przez pęd wiatru ;) 23. "Chcę poznać rodziców, pomyślała zamykając oczy." - Widzisz, w retrospekcjach taki zapis kursywą daje w łeb. Przemyśl moją sugestię :D 24. … aż w końcu żarówka zaświeciła się nad jej głową. Osobiście jestem zdania, żeby nie wspominać rzeczy, które są nieznane w opisywanych czasach (tak, też się zastanawiam skąd Śledzik znał piły łańcuchowe xD). 25. Wtf? Dziołszka ma okres i pozwala jakiemuś FACETOWI głaskać się po brzuchu? No ale bądźmy poważni... XD 26. '' - Nie ja patrzę na nią jak smok na swoją partnerkę podczas okresu godowego - fuknęła, a następnie klępnęła lekko Titi po boku, by następnie wraz z nią udać się w drogę powrotną.'' O, jaka obeznana XD W ogóle dziwi fakt, że tak po prostu wzięli nieznajomą do domu, zamiast próbować cucić, dowiedzieć się od niej czegokolwiek. Przecież nie miała na sobie żadnych widocznych obrażeń, które nakazywałyby natychmiastową hospitalizację. A jeśli leżała na brzegu morza, to pewnie wyrzuciła ją woda. Więc czemu jej nie próbowali ocucić? Przecież mogła być topielcem, a po co taszczyć truposza do swojego miejsca zamieszkania? XD Już pomijam kwestię tego, po czyjej stronie stoi. Serio. Już sensowniej by było zbudować na brzegu szałas i tam się nią opiekować ;) Ona tak po prostu wstała? Już realistyczniej by było, gdyby zaraz po przebudzeniu usiadła. W ogóle wtf?? Żadnych pytań, nic? Furia postąpiła baaaardzo nierozsądnie, zostawiając Danny'ego na wyspie. To już Lisa lepiej by się sprawdziła jako strażniczka domostwa. 27. '' - Ty przeklęty idioto! - załkała głośno.- Potrafisz tylko uciekać!'' Ooooo! A to mi się akurat niezmiernie podobało! Bardzo, ale to baaardzo trafne spostrzeżenie. I piszę to jak najbardziej serio ^^ 28. '' - Wykonano sześć wyroków - przez jego głos przebijała się wyraźna chrypa, zapewne od dawna nie używał swojego głosu.- Zostałem tylko ja, ty i ten dupek z celi numer trzy.'' ''- Słyszałem to! - odpowiedział mu krzyk innego więźnia.'' Boskie! xD ���� Nie będę już przytaczać, ale rozmowa przy uwalnianiu Błyskawicy - majstersztyk! ���� Btw, już uwielbiam Albę. Nie zepsuj tego xD Ogółem dwunasty rozdział chyba najbardziej mi się podobał. Oprócz tego, że Nigrum, jako ta "unikająca związków" daje się przytulać jakiemuś obcemu facetowi. Wiem, że miało być love story, ale gryzie się to, gryzie jak cholera xD 29. Ciężki topór przeleciał przez całą długość skromnego pokoiku, by następnie wbić się głęboko w ścianę. Przy okazji odciął mężczyźnie kawałek małżowiny, który obecnie leżał przy jego stopach w małej kałuży krwi. Wow. Gościu musiał mieć bardzo duże i odstające uszy. Taki ludzki Dumbo. XDD Ostatnie trzy rozdziały były najlepsze �� Ogółem, fajne opowiadanie. Prowadzisz kilka wątków, nie przynudzasz, więc jest naprawdę spoko. Spory problem stanowią dialogi, które gdzieś tak do odejścia Danny'ego brzmią sztucznie (ale wiadomo, początki nigdy nie są łatwe). Na szczęście potem się poprawiłaś ^^ Zalecam całościową korektę opka pod względem estetyki, bo czasem nie są pogrubione wypowiedzi Błyskawicy, czasem zapominałaś kursywy przy myślach bohaterów, zdarzały się też literówki. Ale tak patrząc po tym, jak Twoje umiejętności z rozdziału na rozdział się poprawiają, to raczej będzie tylko lepiej ^^ A, zabrakło mi reakcji Frey na wieść o pojawieniu się Asai i ucieczce Danny'ego. Ona w ogóle wie o tym? XD Co do bohaterów, to powiem tak: Lisa to taka inna wersja Astrid ze swoimi wiecznie podkreślanymi dziko zielonymi oczami, Danny to taka alternatywna historia Czkawki pod tytułem "Gdyby Stoick nie dał się przekonać...", Titi to oczywiście Szczerbatek wersja damska, a Nigrum to taka trochę młodsza i bardziej bohaterska Valka... A, jeszcze Błyskawica jako Chmuroskok level up xD Nie, żebym coś do tego miała, wzoruj się na czym chcesz :D Przepraszam, jeśli w jakikolwiek sposób zraniłam tym komentarzem Twoje porgowe serduszko. Po prostu chciałaś oceny takiej, jaką robię na innych blogach, to masz :) Nie robię tego jednak, żeby Ci dokuczyć. Opowiadanko ogółem bardzo ładne, historia ciekawa i wielowątkowa. Jak już nadrobiłam zaległości, to z pewnością będę czytać każdy next! ^^